memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captmorgan0210
/wikia.css|| Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} Apply - action=edit}} Reject }} Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:Captmorgan0210" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 01:10, 20 October 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Story Arcs Please do not just randomly add new story arcs to episode pages and to the story arc list. Go to the talk page and suggest the changes first. -- sulfur (talk) 02:22, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Sure thing. Quick question though: Why were the edits to the Hirogen episode undone? All I did was add the arc info that was on the story arcs page to the episodes themselves, but otherwise no changes. (Capt. Morgan (talk) 11:20, June 29, 2017 (UTC)) ::I'll second this. A common alien race or character does not a "story arc" make. If the Hirogen is listed on that page, it IMO should be removed. 31dot (talk) 15:08, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :I disagree on the removing the Hirogen, but that might be a better discussion for the story arcs talk page rather than my own :) (Capt. Morgan (talk) 17:04, June 29, 2017 (UTC))